1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-slip device for carrier tray for semiconductors, liquid crystal panels, and large glass plates used in carrying device for liquid crystal panels and large glass plates of plasma TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a production line of liquid crystal panels, the liquid crystal panels are placed on carrier trays or fixed to frames like architraves to be moved on a conveyer. When the carrier tray in a carrying state stops, the liquid crystal panel slips on the tray and deviates from a right position, and deformation is generated on a central portion by sagging for self weight of the panel when the panel is large-sized. These are supposed not to occur in the production process of the liquid crystal panels in which surface treatment is conducted with high dimensional accuracy.
To solve the problem above, conventionally, a jig is made by serially layering glue and an adhesive layer on a supporting body composed of a resin plate, and a base of a liquid crystal indicator element (liquid crystal panel) is detachably attached to the adhesive layer to be carried (refer to Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-86993).
However, the production process of the conventional jig for carrying is complicated and laborsome because the supporting body, the glue, and the adhesive layer must be layered as not to contain air bubbles. Further, when the jig for carrying is used for etching treatment process of semiconductors and exposed to corrosive gas in plasmic state, the adhesive layer deteriorates and drops off, and foreign matter sticks to (mixed with) the product.
And, to reduce the labor in the production process of the conventional jig for carrying, an anti-slip device (screw with seat), in which a circular dovetail groove 39 is formed on an obverse face 3 of a supporting plate 1 of resin or metal having an attachment portion 6 on a reverse face 4 and a rubber elastic body 2 is unitedly attached to the obverse face 3 as shown in FIG. 13, is attached to a corner portion of the carrier tray on which the liquid crystal panel is placed.
However, the connection of the supporting plate 1 to the rubber elastic body 2 is not firm, the rubber elastic body 2 may be peeled-off when the placed liquid crystal panel is removed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anti-slip device (screw with seat) for carrier tray with which the rubber elastic body is not peeled off by outer force working when the placed liquid crystal panel is attached and detached, and hardly deteriorated when used in etching treatment process.